The present invention relates to cellular transmission sites.
In contrast to the largely stationary internet of the early 2000s, Americans today are increasingly connected to the world of digital information while “on the go” via smartphones and other mobile devices. Explore the patterns and trends that have shaped the mobile revolution below. The vast majority of Americans—95%—now own a cellphone of some kind.
To support such explosive growth in usage, telecommunication companies (telcos) need many cell towers. Cell tower costs vary widely, depending on what kinds of deals the constructor has with various vendors. Generally, constructing a tower costs around $200,000 or $250,000. About $150,000 of that is for “civil installation” which includes pouring concrete, the mast and its erection, backup generators, fencing, tiny air-conditioned shack, and security systems. The telecommunications guts (baseband processors, transceivers, power supplies, amplifiers, etc) will run about $20,000 to $50,000 for the equipment—and another $25,000 for installation ($75,000 for equipment and installation). There may also be about $5000 worth of costs to connect the tower to the core network, depending on its location and infrastructure. The bulk of the cost is for “civil installation” (standard building materials, construction, and installation costs). A major issue is the permit issuance, which can take 12-36 months to obtain.
Moreover, after construction, the cell towers are exposed to damage from natural disasters since they cannot not be moved to safety. Since the telcos are typically self-insured, the maintenance and support of the cell towers can be substantial.